


.just friends.

by AsceOfSpades



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, background fighting that is mostly unimportant, hopefully not OOC?, minor OC's - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsceOfSpades/pseuds/AsceOfSpades
Summary: the kisses they've shared as time goes on





	.just friends.

.kiss one.

     Prompto Argentum, of course, was exactly the type of person to run through the freezing rain. This was a well-known fact because Noctis had known Prompto for around five years, and it had most certainly rained during those years. Still, knowing that Prompto was liable to catch a cold anytime he caught a glimpse of rain did not stop Noctis’ exasperated sigh when he spotted the photographer dripping wet and standing at the door of the camper.

     “Prompto…” That was Ignis. He had reached the door first, and upon spotting the blonde let out a long suffering mutter that Noctis was sure ‘wasn’t fit for royal ears.’ Even knowing he was about to be scolded, the grin that covered Prompto’s face was radiant, and Noctis was _definitely_ sure that the thoughts running through his head weren’t appropriate. That train of thought crashed and died the moment the gunner looked at him, because suddenly Noctis could see his eyes, blue and shining and so _alive_ that for a moment he was speechless. But the walls came crashing in around him; _this is your_ **_best friend_ ** _we’re talking about. Are you okay?_ and suddenly Noctis was very much not. He cleared his throat anyway.

     “You gonna stand there soaked all night or what?” And with that ingenious line, he stalked away. _Oh, that wasn’t suspicious, you go Nocto._ He conveniently didn’t see the look on Prompto’s face, confused and a twinge hurt. He most especially didn’t hear Ignis muttering either, but Prompto did. And he was pretty sure he knew which two idiots Ignis meant.

     A day later, Prompto was still in bed. Already, Gladio and Rena were trying to sneak out, maybe to visit Lestallum, but Noctis hadn’t been paying much attention. Anything that didn’t have to do with Prompto didn’t hold his attention for very long. Aesa had attempted to get him up and out of the camper, but he made a half-hearted excuse and she’d dropped it with a barely suppressed grin. Noctis was suspicious but, eventually, he forgot about it. Between ‘covert’ glances at the bed Prompto was shivering in and pestering Aesa about potions that could help, Noctis’ schedule was full.

     “Noct, a moment, if you will.” Ignis’ voice was the only noise Noctis had heard in awhile besides the occasional shriek from the three outside. Despite the previous day having been rainy, the sun was out in full force today, and Gladio, Rena, and Aesa weren’t going to waste it. For a moment, Noctis wanted to join them, but then he remembered Ignis’ presence and he started, looking to his friend guiltily.

     “Sorry Specs. What’s up?” Ignis merely stared at him, and Noctis was just starting to feel self-conscious before he finally spoke up.

     “Would you mind bringing this in to Prompto?” Ignis held out a bowl of daggerquill soup, perfectly warm, and if Ignis’ typical cooking was any indication, this would have Prompto up and running in no time.

     “Mm.” Noctis grabbed the bowl, being careful to make sure it didn’t spill, and left without another word. Ignis tried not to smirk, turning to leave the camper and give the pair some time. Alone.

     Noctis closed the screen that separated the sleeping area and the dining area of the camper, setting the soup on the bedside table. Landing heavily in the chair next to Prompto, Noctis allowed himself a moment to observe his best friend. Blonde hair plastered to his forehead as he sweat through his fever, he didn’t look like much. Compared to everyone, Prompto was scrawny and short, though he made up for that in personality. Ironic, Noctis considered, that his bachelor party could go so wrong. Engaged to a nice girl and here he was falling for his best friend-

     Wait, what? He wasn’t- gods, no, there was no way Noctis had-. He let out a heavy breath through his nose, trying to calm his heart, which suddenly beat as though Noctis had sprinted across all of Eos. He looked down to where Prompto was currently whimpering, hands twisted in the sheets and face screwed up in pain. Shit. Noctis had definitely fallen, was probably still falling if his heart was any indication. He ran his hands through his hair, considering. Prompto was still mumbling in his sleep, unsettled. Noctis’ hand dropped from his hair and hovered above the photographer’s forehead. Deciding he didn’t much care, he let his fingers comb through Prompto’s hair delicately. The blonde hair was as soft as it looked, and Noctis allowed himself a small smile. Leaning forward slowly, the prince gently pressed his lips to Prompto’s warm forehead.

     “Uh… Noctis?” Prompto’s voice was hoarse from disuse, and probably the last thing Noctis wanted to hear at that moment. He froze, heat creeping into his face and lips glued to Prompto’s forehead.. “Noctis, what are you doing?” This jarred the prince out of whatever stupor he had fallen into, and he racked his mind for any excuse possible.

     “I.. was, uh, taking your temperature!” Noctis chuckled, looking away sheepishly. “I thought you were a bit warm? Which makes sense right because you have a fever, but I was just worried and I wanted to make sure that everything was still alright because you being sick threw us off schedule and-” The camper door slammed violently, shaking the entire thing. Noctis watched the soup spill without really seeing it, and he jumped up when he heard things breaking in the other room. “-I’m gonna go and see what’s going on. Enjoy the soup!” Noctis quickly opened the screen and closed it behind him, making his escape. He almost had a moment to recollect himself and cool his burning cheeks, but then he saw Rena crying and punching a wall, and thoughts of _what the hell just happened_ were filed away for another time.

     Prompto was still in shock by the time Noctis left, and he felt warmer than he had before, but he wasn’t entirely sure it was because of his fever. Throwing his arm over his eyes, he grinned at the roof of the camper, not entirely sure he was awake, and not entirely sure he even cared.

. fin .


End file.
